The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus including the organic electroluminescent device.
As an organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to as an organic EL device), in Patent Document 1, an organic electroluminescent device having a configuration in which an organic light-emitting layer made of a high-molecular-weight light-emitting material is provided between a cathode and an anode, is disclosed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-332388.